


Devotion

by happiihaden



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, M/M, Master/Slave, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happiihaden/pseuds/happiihaden
Summary: Sasori and Deidara had a weird relationship. They weren’t lovers. They weren’t friends. Yet, they weren’t strangers either. If Deidara had to describe their relationship, he’d say that they were master and slave. Okey, so that was a lie. If Deidara had to describe their relationship, he’d simply say they were acquaintances - nothing more. BDSM wasn't an appropriate dinner conversation after all.





	Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea stuck in my head for a while now. I hope it turned out alright.
> 
> WARNING: sex
> 
> Rated: BDSM
> 
> Word Count: 7311
> 
> Naruto © Kishimoto
> 
> Story © Happii Haden

 

Sasori and Deidara had a weird relationship. They weren’t lovers. They weren’t friends. Yet, they weren’t strangers either. If Deidara had to describe their relationship, he’d say that they were master and slave. Okey, so that was a lie. If Deidara had to describe their relationship, he’d simply say they were acquaintances - nothing more. BDSM wasn't an appropriate dinner conversation after all.

The two had met under very odd circumstances. Deidara had been new at the time - practically a virgin. His dear friend by the name of Hidan had dragged the blond out one late evening. He had told Deidara that they were going to a party. A play party. Now Deidara was a very bright man, but the party was not what he had expected. He had assumed there would be theatrics and various performing artists. He had assumed that it was an elegant party - why else would he have to wear a suit?

It was similar to a masquerade. Hidan had told him that the party goers were quite the secretive type. The week before the party he had made Deidara make them masks for just this occasion. The blond had wore a half mask, his hair already covering his left half of his face. The mask was made out of a light clay and was dressed in rich gold designs and blue butterflies. The mask appeared crackly and Hidan had suggested making a new one, but Deidara adored his creation. It hadn’t mattered then - he planned to destroy it after the party.

When they had first arrived at the party, Deidara was greeted with a mansion and black menacing gates. Who ever owned the place had money. Walking to the door, the blond followed Hidan’s lead. The albino in front of him had pressed the outdoor intercom and had stated the following, “It's Jashin. I brought a friend.”

Deidara had raised an eyebrow at the name change, but had been reminded about the secrecy. The two were let in and Deidara got to see the expensive life. There had been only a few guests hanging around the entrance, along with the servants. They too all wore masks and formal attire. Deidara had felt secure behind his disguise - felt like he actually belonged.

“You’re late, Jashin,” a party guest had laughed lowly.

Hidan had shrugged the other off, giving them a grin behind his painted face. “I had to _prepare_ my friend here.” The albino gestured to the blond to follow him and the two left the guest.

Deidara had looked around like crazy that night. It was his first time in a house so large and beautiful. He had been so distracted that he didn’t realize that Hidan had stopped walking until he ran into him.

“Enjoy the party, blondie. I have to help welcome the newcomers. I’d avoid the man in the crow mask if you don’t want to participate,” Hidan had told him before he left the blond on his own.

It was an extravagant party for the most part - if you excluded the strange torture devices. Deidara had been in shock. He’d seen the newcomers, which Hidan had mentioned. They only wore collars and were being tied into some kind of contraption. Only after had he seen the host whip one of those naked guests that he discovered that his friend had dragged him to some kind of perverted party. There was no theater or artists like he had thought. Just lots of torture, sex, and public humiliation.

Deidara had tried his best to stay out of sight. He’d avoided every offer someone made him. He didn’t want any part of his friend’s weird sex fetishes. However, there had been one person to catch his attention. It was a man. He wore a red oni mask - terribly ugly, yet somewhat intriguing. Although he hadn’t been able to see the man’s true eyes, he knew that the man was staring at him. Staring past his mask and at his very core. When the man had subtly gestured to a closed off room, Deidara followed.

He had lost the man in the hall, but managed to make it past the various sex slaves. It took opening several wrong doors before he found an empty room - he had thought it was empty. The door had closed behind him as soon as he entered it. It was that man in the oni mask. Being up that close, Deidara was able to see the man’s eye and hair color. Honey and blood.

“You’re new here.”

Deidara had been surprised by the deep, gravely voice.

“I know everyone here. You came with Jashin, correct?”

“Well, I…”

“You don't really belong here, do you?”

The blond had felt almost offended. “Sorry if I’m not into your people’s freaky fetishes, hn.”

The redhead had bothered to fill two wine glasses. One for him and one for the blond. “You shouldn’t have come then.”

“I wasn’t aware it was an orgy,” Deidara had stated with an eyeroll.

He had offered the blond a drink. “It’s not that obscene. There’s an art to it.”

Deidara had snorted. “And what could you possibly know about art?”

“What don’t I know? I’m an artist, not that it matters to a nobody like you.”

Deidara had gotten violent with the other man. He knew he shouldn’t have, but he was hot-headed and more often that not acted before thinking. What had happened didn’t exactly turn out in his favor during that time. The man had reacted just as quickly, grabbing the blond’s fist. He had twisted his arm behind his back and pressed him into the couch. The wine had been spilled, its deep crimson hues staining the pure white carpet.

“You’re dumber than I thought. Don’t you know where you are, brat?” the redhead had asked, humor just barely laced in his now smooth voice.

“I-I-” the blond hadn’t been able to speak, only gasp as the man pressed his body against his own.

The man had chuckled, “I offended you.” He used his other hand to grab the blond’s chin, holding it in a tight grip. “You must be… an artist?”

Deidara had refused to speak.

“Answer.”

The blond felt a sharp sting of pain from his still twisted arm and tried to fight the hold on his face. “It’s n-none of your business, hn!”

The man had nodded to himself. “I can tell… You have a very passionate temper. A fire that refuses to be put out. I’ve seen your kind before - they never last.”

Deidara had growled and somehow managed to break free by colliding his head painfully with the masked man behind him. That mask was definitely porcelain.

Bewildered, the redhead had freed Deidara and felt up his broken mask. “You little shit…” he had growled. “You’re trying my patience.”

“Don’t go around grabbing people like you own them!” Deidara had yelled. His head felt dizzy still, but he had steadied himself with the couch. “You know what? I am an artist. A _real_ artist, hn! Not some psycho who gets off to someone else’s pain.” He had seen the devilish smirk that graced the other man’s lips.

“Is that so? Then challenge yourself. A real artist knows no boundaries after all.”

Deidara had glared, “I… I’m not a slut, hn.”

“You’re not a true artist? I agree.”

The redhead had been playing him that whole time unbeknownst to Deidara. “I am too! I just don’t want to sleep around with some weirdos who could possibly kill me or something. I’d have to find someone I trust…”

The redhead had held out a hand, “Trust me.”

“No-”

“I can break you. I can break that spirit of yours and make you all mine. Weak and submissive, just like the rest of them out there. A month is all it would take.” The man had stopped to laugh, “No, perhaps a week. You’re not much of a challenge.”

Deidara had taken that man’s hand. “Show me that I can trust you. Prove it.”

The man had pulled him close, close enough to whisper in his ear. “Akasuna. It’s my surname. Join me tonight and I will tell you my real name.”

“You mean… at your place.”

A nod.

“Fine,” Deidara had agreed bitterly. If secrecy was as big of a deal to these people like Hidan said, then the redhead giving him his name was a risk.

It was because of that risk that Deidara had met Sasori. The redhead had taken him home that night and surprisingly, laid out a contract. It detailed protocol that came with this kind of fetish and what it entailed. Deidara had been surprised by the man’s formality on the matter, but felt a bit safer because of those pieces of paper.

It took more than a week, but less than a month. Deidara was hooked. Hooked on the pain and hooked on the man who gave it to him. He could remember when they first began. He had tried his best to fight through it all, but a lot of time he had to call out their safeword. When it had all ended, after he screamed the word like his life depended on it, he’d forget the pain once he saw Sasori’s face. Disappointment. It didn’t affect him at first, but as he grew attached to the redhead, he felt the need to do better. To prove to Sasori that he could handle anything he threw at him.

He often asked if he could be initiated at the parties. Sasori always said no. That Deidara was his and only his to play with. It didn’t mean a romantic relationship, but a deep partnership. Sasori was very possessive and didn’t like others playing with what was his - not even his own doll was allowed to play with himself. They still attended the parties, despite Sasori’s selfishness. Deidara would follow his master around the place, before joining the man at a seat. When the blond had asked why Sasori never participated in the initiations, the man responded simply. He enjoyed watching. At one party, before he was really settled in, Deidara remembered commenting about Sasori being too old to get a boner from his own voyeuristic tendencies. It earned him a sharp slap across his face and a VIP seat on the floor, where he sat, like a dog. He still hadn’t earned back his right to sit next to his master at parties yet.

It was one of the many things he hoped he could earn back tonight. The blond was instructed to come over to the redhead’s house by three o’clock and no later. Sasori hated waiting and if he were late even just a minute, he’d be punished. To say the blond was a masochist was an understatement. In his BDSM journey, he discovered many new things he enjoyed. As much as he would’ve loved to be punished, Sasori promised to take him to dinner and Deidara did not want to have to survive the evening at a public restaurant with a vibrator up his ass.

It must’ve been a special occasion, because Sasori had specifically requested lace lingerie and only that. When it came to outfits, the redhead was rather picky. He hated most leather outfits, which was odd given his kinks. Deidara had done a lot of research for his first month and found that the majority of people used leather, but Sasori had him wear lace and fishnets. If there was leather, it was very little and often exposed his flesh in a similar way to fishnets. The redhead was very organized with his outfit plannings. Lace or satin was for the innocent Deidara, or if he had been exceptionally good that week. Fishnets were used for slutty Deidara. The blond usually picked out when he wore fishnet for the simple reason being that he felt like a cat in heat and would damn near do his worst to make Sasori hurt him. The occasional leather was when Sasori had something new. Usually whenever the man had created a new toy or torture device.

The night had been going pleasantly so far. It almost felt like a date, but Deidara knew better. His master was kind and treated the blond when he had been good. Although, sometimes, Deidara thought about what it’d be like to actually be in a relationship with the redhead. He never voiced those thoughts in fear of Sasori abandoning him. It was in the contract. A clearly stated clause that said they would be nothing more than master and slave. If Deidara were to break that rule, there would be no more punishment. No more Sasori.

The drive to Sasori’s was frustrating. Deidara was already so eager to be led into the redhead’s sex dungeon. Seeing the toys lined up on the wall, the icy tables waiting for him, and most importantly, the sexy and dominant master ready to make him beg and grovel. Thinking about it gave Deidara shivers.

When they did reach the house, he was immediately told to strip. Deidara was thankful for the request. He waited all week for this. The older man presented him a blindfold and collar. Deidara’s eyes sparkled at the sight of the new accessories.

“I had them just made yesterday. Konan is wonderful, is she not?”

Deidara nodded, adoring his new collar. Black lace and a velvety red bow to tie it all together. It matched his outfit just perfectly. He slipped the choker on gleefully. “She makes them well,” he agreed. Without hesitation, Deidara grabbed the blindfold from Sasori and secured it on. As soon as he did, his hands were restrained in front of him. The sound of his chain leash rattled melodically and soon enough, he was being taken down to the basement.

He knew he had reached the bottom of the stairwell when his toes wiggled against the cold, smooth cement. He felt the chain pull and his neck followed the motion forward. Although he couldn't see, he knew the layout very well. Sasori also always kept the place very clean, so the chances of tripping over something was zero.

He was once again yanked forward, this time making contact with the leathery surface that was a table. Deidara was bent over the table, his legs still touching the ground. He turned his head to the side to breathe. His cuffed hands were split and quickly locked onto the sides of the table, trapping him. He yanked at the chains playfully, knowing well enough that they wouldn’t budge. The commotion earned him a rough tug of his long locks and a snarl from above him.

“Patience, brat,” the redhead scolded.

Deidara let out a soft moan and smirked, “Quite the hypocrite, Sasori, hn.”

A swift slap was delivered to his lacey bottom and the blond let out an excitable wail. Then Sasori was right next to him, whispering in his ear.

“You know better than to address me by my name here.” He grabbed Deidara by his hair once again. “Being a smart ass won’t get you anywhere, Deidara. Now, address me correctly.”

Deidara held his tongue - defiant. He was graced with another spanking and it made his body quiver as his erection rubbed against the table.

“Say it.”

The blond shook his head. A gasp rose from his throat as he was spanked again, but this time combined with his hair being pulled.

The redhead tugged at the blond’s hair harshly, craning his neck at a painful angle. “I said, _say it._ Do not make me repeat myself again, Deidara.”

“M-Master…” he muttered lowly.

Another stinging slap across his sensitive skin. “Louder.”

“Master!” Deidara piped up, voice cracking at the rapid smacks. He could practically hear the smirk in Sasori’s voice.

“I know you can do better than that.”

The spankings continued until he was sure that his ass was bright red. They had only begun and his voice was already wrecked from screaming “Master!” over and over. “P-Please, Master, I’ll c-cum…!” he whined, finally making Sasori stop. The man never let him cum early or just once.

The redhead dropped his hold on the blond’s hair and Deidara’s head fell onto the table with a quiet thud. When Sasori got off of him, he missed his presence even though he knew he wasn’t far. He could hear the shuffling of clothes and knew that the redhead had removed his jacket. Deidara had seen it many times and with a vivid imagination he could play out the scene in his head. Sasori shrugging off his coat, letting it fall to the floor carelessly. Unbuttoning his shirt cuffs before rolling them up to his elbows. Pulling at his tie, throwing that to the ground too. He’d loosen the first few buttons on his shirt and untuck the once nicely ironed cloth.

Getting lost in his imagination, he hadn’t realized Sasori had spoken to him. It wasn’t until his silky underwear was pulled down and  he was severely whipped that he was pulled away from his thoughts. A guttural moan escaped his lips and there was no time to feel relief as another hit sent his hips against the table.

“Is it too much to ask of you to listen?”

“S-Sorry, Master!” Deidara cried out as the riding crop was walloped against his thighs.

The older man clicked his tongue and rubbed the tight leather tip against the blond’s burning flesh. “What have I said about stuttering? I really believed you were going to behave tonight. You did so well at dinner,” the man sighed. He whipped the man’s backside again, loving that the skin whitened for a brief second before turning a lovely red hue.

Deidara did his best to keep his voice clear and steady. “I’m sorry, Master! Please forgive me, hn!”

“Cease that annoying grunt and try again,” Sasori commanded, followed by his whip.

“So sorry!! Forgive me, Master! Please - ah!” Deidara moaned. Despite his apologies, the redhead continued to flog the shackled blond. Tears of pleasure rolled underneath the silky blindfold and Deidara felt on the brink of cumming. It seemed that it was exactly what Sasori wanted, because he continued to spank his partner until the younger man soiled the ground with his semen.

Sasori watched in satisfaction as the blond’s cum dripped heavily from his spent cock. Using the riding crop, he nudged the organ smearing the tip with cum. “You made a big mess, brat,” the redhead scoffed. “Did you enjoy that punishment?” He walked around the table and presented the cum ridden whip to the boy, pushing it toward his open mouth.

“Yes, Master,” Deidara sighed, still high off his orgasm. He felt the whip push against his lips and he welcomed the object with an excited tongue. His own cum. The blond rolled his eyes and nearly spat the leather out. He really hated the taste of his own cum. Honestly, he hated the taste of semen in general, but Sasori loved forcing it down his throat any chance he got. By now, he was used to the peculiar flavor.

The older man dropped his flogging device and circled back around the table, fingers running down Deidara’s back. He stopped at the scarlet ass cheeks. He gently rubbed the skin with his palms, enjoying the soft pants Deidara made as he did so. “I’ve made a new drug,” Sasori announced to his enslaved partner. “I’ve tried it out on myself earlier today and it worked perfectly. I figured my precious pet would like to give it a go as well.”

Deidara nodded and arched into the sensual gropes. “Of course, Master. Anything you want.”

Leaving the flesh he had been toying with, Sasori opened one of his cabinets. They were filled with various drugs and lubricants and ways to administer them. This particular one he had just made was an injection. Just a small prick. After filling the shot, he stood beside the blond. He tightly tied the boy’s upper arm with a rubber band and waited until his vein clearly appeared. “It’ll burn,” the redhead warned the younger man.

Deidara gasped as he felt the cold metal barely graze his skin. The other man had yet to puncture his flesh. He felt a brief, calm rub to his cheek before the needle went in. It wasn’t so bad until the actual dose was pushed into his bloodstream. Deidara clenched his teeth in pain, not enjoying the feeling at all.

“All done,” Sasori smiled. He made sure to throw away the medical instrument and examined Deidara from afar. The younger male breathed heavily and twitched in his bindings. While he waited for the drug to kick in, the redhead got out the rest of the equipment he planned on using tonight. By the time he had elegantly set his toys out, Deidara began to thrash around in his chains. It seemed the drug had finally kicked in.

“Master!~ It feels… ha, good. Please, come back~” the blond whined. “Need you… please...” Deidara gasped as the blindfold was ripped off and his vision swam. The light, although it was really dim, seemed bright.

Sasori gripped the blond's chin, swiping his thumb across his bottom lip. When those lips pressed against his finger in a kiss, the redhead pushed his thumb through the parted lips. The muscle inside swirled around the phalanges. He pulled it out with a pop and dropped the man's head.

Unchaining the blond, he instructed, “Get on the mat.” He reconnected the cuffs together, keeping the blond locked. “Ass up,” Sasori commanded with a wave of his finger.

Deidara shakily picked himself up from the table and stumbled to the large black mat on the ground a couple feet away. He got on all fours and lowered his chest to the mat, ass high up.

Sasori wheeled over the cart with toys. He grabbed the lube and crouched down onto the mat behind his partner. The redhead pulled the blond's hips closer, adjusting the man's ass so it was closer. Leaning into supple flesh, Sasori teased the blond with his tongue.

The blond gasped and twitched in pleasure - his body feeling as if it were on fire. His hips fell uncontrollably. The feeling of Sasori's tongue was replaced by a hard pull of his blond locks.

The older man, now leaning over him, whispered in his ear, “What's wrong Deidara?” He kissed the blond's ear softly. “Is this too much for you? Should I tone it down for my little brat, hmm?”

Deidara would've snapped at the redhead if he had the energy. Instead, he only managed a groan. He hated it when Sasori talked down to him. He could handle being called a slut, bitch, whore, or any other insult really. Baby talk though - he couldn't stand it. Hated it. “N-No…” he ground out, teeth grinding painfully. “I c-can take it, hn…”

A sharp bite to the lobe. “Oh, is that so?” The redhead said calmly. “Then I suggest you lift those hips and let me finish what I started. Or else we can just stop here.”

Stumbling to all fours, Deidara held himself the best he could. “Yes, Master.”

Sasori smirked and pushed the blond's head down, causing the man to fall on his chest again. He heard the blond growl as he clumsily got back into position. The redhead licked his lips, diving down to press wet kisses to the man's hot flesh. With one hand he spread the blond's ass, now kissing down to the already wetted hole. His lips and tongue once again devoured the tight ring of flesh that had Deidara's hips twitching. Reaching over with his free hand, his fingers brushed across the bottle he was in need of. Grabbing a hold of it, the redhead continued to stimulate the blond, now using both hands to lube up some digits.

Deidara's shivered harshly as the warm tongue retreated and two cold fingers replaced it. “Ah, M-Master~” the blond moaned as the slim fingers scissored his walls apart, stretching him for what was to come.

The redhead sighed in content, moving his fingers in and out of the whining man beneath him. He could probably do this all day - just listening to the blond moan and pant, on the verge of orgasm. Alas, Deidara always wanted something more, and of course Sasori would oblige. Taking his fingers out, he wiped the excess oil on his pants. “Stay still now,” he purred, leaving the blond briefly.

Wheeling over one his favorite contraptions, he began lining it up with the blond's entrance. On his cart was a pink cock sleeve. It was for more than just extending. All over the sleeve was spikes of various sizes. Taking the rubbery plastic in his hands, he slicked up the inside with some lubricant. He took the toy and slid it onto his device. “Just relax, I'm putting it in now.”

Deidara did his best to breathe evenly. He heard the wheels of the device squeak and then something pressed against his exposed heat. A mechanical sound clinked as it started up. As it slowly entered him, his back arched at the feeling of each dull spike enter him. Broken moans escaped his throat, everything feeling too good.

“Oh, I almost forgot,” he heard Sasori mutter.

Deidara caught sight of the redhead devious smirk and a shine of silver. A click of metal on his erection alerted him of his new torture. A cock ring.

“Didn't want you to come too soon,” Sasori chuckled. He kissed the blond's shoulder almost lovingly. “You still hanging in there, brat?” he asked.

Deidara nodded, arms shaking. It was getting harder to hold himself up. As all of the sleeve made its way inside, Deidara discovered that there was more as the toy was covering a dildo. The toy pushed deep inside of him, just brushing against his prostate. The blond let out a wavering moan, wiggling his hips to try and push it further in.

“I said stay still,” Sasori scolded, pinching the blond's ass cheek playfully. He smirked as he changed the device to its first setting.

Deidara hissed at the feeling of the pinch. “You ass-AH!” His complaint was overturned by a sharp gasp as the barbed toy raked his insides pleasurably. It completely pulled out before slowly thrusting back in.

Sasori hummed and drenched the toy in more lube as he watched it go in and out of his playmate. “You've been so mouthy tonight, brat. Perhaps you don't deserve to speak at all?”

Deidara shook his head, tangled hair flying back and forth. “No! I'm sorry, hn!” he groaned. “Please, Master, more! I want more!”

Sasori clicked his tongue. “You can beg better than that.”

“Master, I want it harder! Fuck me harder with your toy! Please, Master!” Deidara begged, desperately wanting the machine to go faster. “Make me scream, hn!~”

The redhead had to bite his lip to avoid the involuntary groan from escaping. “I have a better idea,” he purred. Crouching down in front of the blond, he grabbed him by his chin and forced the man to look up at him. “If you can manage to stay completely quiet, I'll turn it up to the highest setting. And once you're all stretched, I'll fuck you myself. That sound fair?”

The blond nodded, lips pressed together tightly.

Sasori smirked, “So, it's settled then. However, if I hear so much as a squeak I'll leave you like this until you pass out from exhaustion.”

Deidara's eyes widened at the threat. He didn't doubt the redhead's words one bit, so he seriously hoped he could pass the redhead's challenge. He looked down from his Master's face in favor of his concealed hard on. Of all the toys, he preferred having Sasori inside of him. He'd definitely prove to the redhead he could do it.

The machine kicked to life as Sasori clicked the button on the remote. The toy plunged deep inside the blond's ass, the textured extension adding an intense amount of pressure. It took all of Deidara's strength to not scream in ecstasy. He chomped on his lips so hard that it began to bleed. Whimpers were choked down, leaving his body to find other ways to release his cries. Fresh tears rolled down his cheeks, his body tensed, and his toes curled from the impact of each punishing thrust.

“You're really trying your hardest, huh?” Sasori chuckled. He grabbed onto the blond's chin once more, pulling his lip from his teeth. “Does it feel good, Deidara?”

As soon as his lip was tugged from its grip, the younger male had to clench his jaw to keep the moans back. Of course Sasori had to be an ass and make it harder on him. Nodding rapidly, Deidara did his best to keep his moans contained. It was all done in vain, however, as Sasori shoved his thumb in the blond's mouth opening it. Harsh pants and quiet gasps escaped from the back of his throat.

“You're still crying,” Sasori observed. “I don't remember that being a side effect of the drug.” He used his other hand to wipe away a stray tear. “No, you must really be enjoying yourself. You're usually so much more resistant. I'm proud of you though,” Sasori praised as he turned up the device another notch. “I figured you would've caved by now.”

Deidara shook his head, now able to chomp down on his lip again. He so badly wanted to moan out loud and he could feel just how close to cumming he was. Of course, he wouldn't be able to thanks to that damn cockring.

“Look at you. You're shaking terribly. You must be close,” the redhead said licking his lips. Everything came to a halt as Sasori switched off the device - the fake dick stopping halfway inside of the blond. Moving behind the younger male, Sasori slowly pulled the toy out. “You've proven to me that you can listen after all. I suppose you deserve something nice.”

Deidara nearly sighed in relief. He was finally going to get fucked by his master. The faster he was fucked, the faster he could cum. Before he knew it, he was being picked up. This was different? Usually Sasori would fuck him right then and there. His spine curved as he was set on the cool leather table they had used just earlier. He caught a glimpse of his cute panties covered in his own seed just before he was scooted all the way up on the table.

The redhead left the blond momentarily as he grabbed the lube and a condom from the tray. He locked eyes with the blond as he undid his pants.

Unable to keep to himself, Deidara sat up and crawled over to the older man. He reached for the man's shirt, unbuttoning more buttons to expose his chest.

“Deidara,” Sasori growled in warning.

The blond ignored the man and proceeded to undo more buttons on his Master's shirt. He only made it down to the last three before Sasori pushed him back in place.

“Do you want me to chain you down, brat?”

Deidara shook his head.

Sasori pulled out his aching erection, sliding the thin rubber on. Slathering his member in lube, the redhead climbed onto the table, knees digging into the surface. Just before he leaned over the needy blond, the redhead undid the final buttons of his shirt. “You seemed so eager to get me naked,” he said as he stripped off the white cloth.

The blond smiled at the now exposed skin. He didn't know how Sasori could have sex with clothes on, it got way too hot for that kind of thing. Even the little bikini top he still had on was making him feel hotter by the second. “Master, fuck me, hn~ Fill me up with your big cock~ Please, make me cum!~”

The redhead's eyes widened for a brief second before the corners of his lips tugged up into a smirk. “Begging before I even tell you to. You're really turning into a slut.”

“Your fault,” Deidara gasped as the older man's erection nudged at his prepped entrance. “That stupid drug of yours- ah!” The blond's hands clenched and unclenched as Sasori thrust into him.

“Please, I’d have you begging even if you weren’t drugged,” Sasori chuckled. Sliding a hand underneath the blond’s back, he picked the younger male up. “Lift your hips and put your legs on my shoulders,” the redhead commanded.

Doing as he was told, Deidara shakily stretched his legs onto Sasori’s shoulders. “This kind of position…” the blond muttered, feeling more heated than before.

Sasori didn’t wait up for the blond as he slowly began to slide in and out of the tightening heat. Despite the condom, he could still feel just how slick the blond’s insides were. At this angle, he was able to thrust deep inside the blond, making the male gasp and moan in incredible pleasure. Pushing Deidara's legs just a bit further back, the redhead was able to lean down and press butterfly kisses all over the blond's throat and underneath his jaw.

“F-Faster,” the blond panted, squirming around. His legs twitched and tried to lock around Sasori's head, but because of the position it was practically impossible. “Please, Master, give it to me, hn~”

There was a lusty growl against his neck. Feeling a small nip, Deidara tried to scramble away from the redhead's mouth. “Ah, M-Master, wait~ No b-bite marks, pleaseeee~ahhh!”

Sasori lightly sucked on the skin of the blond's neck in spite of his words. “Since when do you care, hm?” the man asked with a wet kiss. “You got a hot date?” It was honestly a joke to the redhead.

Deidara moaned, back arching as the redhead continued to fuck him and molest his neck. “I-I… ah, yes!~ C-Can’t let him seeee~!”

Sasori eyebrows furrowed. He raised his head up to glare at the blond. “You're not serious.”

“I am, hn~”

The redhead's lip curled in a snarl. Then it slowly turned into a malicious smirk. Gripping the blond's hips hard, Sasori aggressively shoved his dick in and out of the male with haste. Pushing Deidara until he felt like he was folded in half, Sasori marked the blond's flesh with his teeth.

“Master noooo~” Deidara whined, bringing his hands up to try and push the man away.

Sasori let go of the blond's hips and slammed the male’s hands back onto the table. He firmly sucked on the blond's throat, leaving a dark hickey. Trailing kisses up Deidara's neck, he stopped at his red ear. “I thought you wanted me to give it to you, Deidara.”

“I do, hn, but- nngh~”

The older man chuckled, his hands sliding to the blond's side. “So let me do my thing, you brat. Do you really want me to stop now?” he asked, pulling out until only the tip of his erection was left in.

Deidara gasped and tightened his legs against the redhead's neck. “No, no, no, nooo~”

Sasori quirked an eyebrow, “No?”

The blond swallowed hard, “Please, Sasori…”

The redhead bit his bottom lip for a brief moment. Grabbing the blond by the ankles, he slid the legs down to his waist. “Wrap your legs around me,” Sasori commanded. As shaky legs tightened around him, Sasori wasted no time in sending a barrage of thrusts Deidara's way.

The blond beneath him moaned and gasped, the heels of his feet digging into Sasori's back as he pushed him in deeper. With each powerful thrust, Deidara's skin rubbed against the leather roughly, his top becoming untied in the process. Reaching up, the younger male slung his chained arms around the redhead's neck. “Master,” he panted, desperately, “Need to cum…”

The older man smirked, hands sliding around the blond's body. He slowly teased the aching organ, fingers running up down the tightened skin. It made the blond gasp, arching into Sasori.

“Pl-Please!”

Oh, how that broken voice sounded so pretty to the redhead. Feeling his way back up the blond's body, he found the opened top and slid his fingertips underneath the fabric. The blond wiggled in his grasp as he toyed with the sensitive nipples.

“N-No more! No more, please!” The blond pleaded. “I-I… I'll pass out, hnn~”

Sasori raised a hand to the blond's flushed cheek, looking over his face carefully. “Then tell me where you want my cum.”

Deidara let out a high pitched moan and held the older man closer to him. In a shaky voice, the blond pleaded, “In… hah… inside m-me. Master…” his nails scratched into the redhead's back, “S-Sasori, c-cum inside me p-please!”

The redhead licked his now dry lips, his pace picking up drastically. The blond was beyond speech at this point. Reaching down, Sasori unhinged the cockring and began to stroke the stiff length. It didn't take long for Deidara to come into his hand and all over himself. Sasori inhaled sharply at the feeling of the walls constricting around him. Knowing he'd cum soon, he pulled out and ripped off the condom. He held the tip of his member at the blond's gaping entrance and brought himself to orgasm into the other male.

Deidara whined at the feeling. It was the first time he'd let Sasori do that. It was a… hot and slippery feeling. It sent a shiver up his spine. His whine settled into a soft mew, now exhausted. However, he hadn't forgotten - “Thank you, Master,” he panted. His world went black several seconds later.

Sasori gave the blond a soft smile.

* * *

When Deidara came to, he was wrapped up in warm blankets. It was a very comfortable bed. A familiar, comfortable bed. Rolling over, with some discomfort, he found the redhead relaxing. He was reading a book, now in his pajamas.

“Sa-?” his voice cracked. It was enough to get the older man's attention.

“Ah, good, you're awake.” He set the book down, marking his place before doing so. Reaching for a glass of water, he passed it to the blond. “Here, these will help with the pain and any after effects the drug causes.” He held out two small white pills.

Deidara took the treats gratefully. He had to look away from the redhead's penetrating stare. The man was definitely acting strange. “How long was I out, hn?”

“About two hours.”

The blond rubbed his eyes tiredly. “Sorry…” He pulled down the covers to his hips and noticed that he was in what was probably Sasori's boxers and shirt. He was also clean of any lube, sweat, and cum. “You didn't have to-”

“Like I'd want a smelly brat in my bed,” Sasori stated before Deidara could finish his sentence.

“Right…” Deidara sighed. Just as he was about to fling the covers off, he was grabbed by the wrist. He looked up at the redhead in confusion.

Sasori pursed his lips, “It's also my responsibility to take care of you after our sessions. I don't mind it at all.”

The blond nodded, “Well… I appreciate it, hn. It's getting late though, so I should-”

“Wait,” the man commanded.

Deidara raised an eyebrow, “Hn?”

“Earlier you mentioned that you had a… ah date. Were you serious or were you just trying to get me riled up?” Sasori asked with a passive face.

The blond swallowed, a bit nervous. “I was being serious. I met him on campus and he seemed interested in me, hn. It's not like I'm ending what we have here.”

“Yet,” the redhead added... bitterly?

Deidara opened his mouth, but shut it shortly after. It was true that he wasn't ending it yet, but if he got a boyfriend then things would surely change. “It doesn't matter. It's just one date.”

Sasori glared at the boy. “When?”

“Tomorrow. Look, why’re you even-”

“Because you're not going on that date.”

Deidara blinked, “Uh… excuse me?”

Sasori stared him down and clearly repeated himself. “You're not going. No date. No other guy. Simple as that.”

The blond shook his head, “You don't get to make those decisions, hn! Why does it even matter to you? I'm just some fuck toy, right?”

“You're not-”

“That's all we do, isn't it? We just fuck. Don't get me wrong, your title of master is not to be taken lightly, but it's nothing more than that.” Deidara chewed his bottom lip, a bit saddened by the fact that they'd be nothing more than that. He definitely needed a date.

Sasori clenched his jaw tightly. Then he spoke, “No.”

“What do you mean no!? I just said-” The blond didn't get another word in as Sasori pushed him down by his shoulders and kissed him. A sense of panic waved through Deidara and he began to struggle. He only calmed down when the redhead held his face, stroking his cheek gently.

The redhead's lips were soft, so soft. They had never kissed before because of the…

“The contract, hn…” Deidara muttered between their lips.

“Fuck the contract,” Sasori grunted. He pulled at the blond's bottom lip with his teeth, drawing a low moan from the younger male. “I want you. Not just as my slave or partner.”

The blond wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck. “How…. How do you want me?”

“Boyfriend. Lover. The title doesn't matter. I just want you to stay by me… only me.”

“Why now..?”

Sasori pulled away and stared into the blond’s confused blue eyes. “I… I've felt this way for a while now.”

Deidara couldn't look away. “You’re lying.”

“Tsch,” Sasori scoffed, “have I ever lied to you?”

“Well… no-”

The redhead frowned, “You have to understand, Deidara. I'm a lonely man. I've never been in a real relationship.” He rolled off of the blond and laid on his back. A warm feeling washed through him when the blond cuddled up next to him.

Deidara’s eyebrows twisted in a moment of confusion. Then his lips twitched up into a laugh. He tried to cover the noise by holding his hand over his mouth, but it didn't do much.

Sasori pouted, “Don't laugh…”

“Just...” the blond chuckled, “you've had to have dated someone, hn!”

The redhead shook his head, “Never.” He ran his fingers through the blond’s tangled hair, sometimes catching on knots.

Deidara winced at the minor pain, but allowed the redhead to continue. “Not even like in high school?”

“No… I was introverted - still am. I got drunk for my first time at a college frat party and ended up sleeping with some girl. Found out I liked sex quite a bit, so I tried it again.”

The blond raised an eyebrow, “Go on.”

“It sucked. As it turns out, I like them writhing in pleasurable pain.”

Deidara laughed and hugged the redhead happily. “So… this does mean we're boyfriends, hn?”

Sasori tugged on the blond locks gently. “I told you, the title doesn't matter. Just stay beside me.”

The blond nodded and kissed the man's neck, “Yes… Master.”

 


End file.
